Nobody's Home
by Misstress Danielle
Summary: AU Rin is a teenager living in the modern day Tokyo. Her adoptive father, Sesshomaru, a big shot in the business world has no time for her so she decides to run from home. When she turns to a old friend from her childhood, will he accept her in his busy l


Nobody's Home

Summary: AU  
Rin is a teenager living in the modern day Tokyo. Her adoptive father, Sesshomaru, a big shot in the business world has no time for her so she decides to run from home. When she turns to a old friend from her childhood, will he accept her in his busy life as a hacker for her Uncles company?

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Inu Yasha.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

He listened to the message on his phone, pain tearing through his heart. Rin was gone, she had left.. What did she mean when she said he didn't have enough time with her? He had just taking the time off for her birthday five months ago and spent the day with her! But his mind trailed to the other times, when he snapped at her. Now she was gone... And he didn't know where she was.

It was raining hard that evening as the black haired girl walked down the side walk. Her white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans were soaked. Through the white shirt, her blue underwire bra could be seen. She stepped in a puddle but didn't seem to care as she looked up at the apartment where her old friend lived.

_Shippo... _she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

He stared at his computer, the urgent e-mail from Sesshomaru himself... Rin was gone? What did he care? She only thought of him as a friend, as the nerd in the corner.. But part of him felt sad, and he moved a strong hand to is chest.

"Rin..."

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She continued on her way, stopping in a cordless phone booth. It was nearing midnight now, she picked up the phone. Holding it to her ear, she put a quarter in the machine and dialed Sesshomaru's number. It rang three times, and finally someone picked up.

"Hello..?" came the tired voice of Sesshomaru.

She gasped slightly, and then hung up the phone, tears rolling down her cheeks. Leaning her head against the cool glass on the phone booth, she looked at her reflection in the glass. Her makeup was running and her hair was a mess. She looked horrible. Sniffling she picked up her bag with stuff and headed out. Her stomach gave a small growl and she placed a hand over it. She was hungry..

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Shippo paced his apartment; the stress was just to great to handle. He was worried about Rin. Deep down inside he knew he loved her, and he felt like he should be protecting her. But what would the stuck up brat see in him? But... Perhaps she loved him to and was only hiding it. He wished she was hiding it. She was such a lovely woman now.. Full pale breasts, perfect kissable lips, beautiful hazel eyes. Her curves memorized him whenever he saw her. Oh how he wanted her so bad... But he could never be with her. Going to the window, he stared down onto the street, and he thought he saw Rin walk past, but he shook it off. He was tired and needed to sleep... But she stayed on his mind as he made his way to his bed and laid down on the cotton sheets, and propping a pillow up under his head with a muscular arm he tried to sleep.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

Rin sighed, walking past Shippo's apartment yet again. She was heading to the park. Perhaps she would sleep on one of the benches. Or somewhere hidden. Shippo was on her mind, perfect kitsune demon, Shippo. He was tall, a fine build, pouty lips and a thing for biting his bottom lip when he was nervous. She just wanted to kiss his lips, and to take all his worry away from him. His emerald green eyes told all about him, and most of the time he was worried over something.

_Shippo, I need you..._

_Rin, I love you..._

It was the only thing that passed through his mind and he heaved a sigh. he needed her, wanted her. He always had. When he heard a knock at his door, he stood, dressed in only a pair of blue jeans, his fine toned chest uncovered. As he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat and he was unable to speak. Rin was here! Standing on his welcome mat and dripping wet. Finally after a few moments, he found his voice.

"Rin... You're okay.."

She found his voice trembled but it was still smooth and calming at the same time. Her eyes wandered over his face, he seemed so glad to see her. She couldn't find her voice as the tears poured down over her cheeks and his strong arms embraced her in a gentle hug. She moved her arms around him, hugging him back. Her soaking wet head rested on his warm shoulder as he held her close.

"Ship- "

She was cut off by those lips she loved so much against her lips. She closed her eyes slowly as she kissed the kitsune demon back. The kiss was needy from both ends, and as Shippos tongue conquered her mouth, tasting her. As he broke the kiss slowly, he swept the soaking woman into his arms and carried her inside, only pausing to use his tail to close the door and took her to the bed.

"Rin, what were you thinking?"

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

The young male fox demon sat her down, peeling the wet white shirt off her, then dropped it to the floor beside the bed. She just stared up at him, in a daze from the kiss. She felt him run his hands up and down her arms, warming her from the cold she was feeling.

"Shippo why are you doing these..?"

It came out in a whisper, her voice coarse and barely audible. Her hazel eyes scanned his face, and then stared into his eyes. All there was in his eyes was lust. She bit her bottom lip nervously, a habit she had learned from him. He then moved his hands around to her back, unhooking her bra, and taking it off her, dropping it atop her t-shirt. His eyes scanned her breasts, and he found his arousal growing, his pants getting rather tight.

"Rin... I love you. I need you..."

He listened to the words he just spoke, his voice full of lust and a tad bit of urgency. His hands cupped her pale breasts, not to big and not to small. They were perfect, her pink nipples erect from the cold and his touch. Trailing his hands down her sides he got to her pants, and moved to the button, fumbling with it then undoing it and unzipping her pants. He stood her up and pulled then down and off her.

"So perfect..."

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah


End file.
